


Missed

by snapealina



Series: Sorting Hat Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie visits Hogwarts because of the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric sneaks off to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for LJ community sortinghatdrabs in 2010
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own, so please don't sue.

”You came!” Charlie beamed.  
  
”I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Cedric smiled.  
  
”Me or the dragons?” the redhead mocked.  
  
”Can I be honest to say both?” Cedric chuckled.  
  
”Fine,” Charlie grinned and wrapped his arms around the boy. ”So, have you missed me?”  
  
”Have you missed me?” Cedric replied and pushed him away. ”Or have this lot been keeping you so busy that you couldn’t even send me a bloody owl?” Cedric pointed towards the four dragons behind them.  
  
”I’m sorry, I didn’t know if you wanted me to,” Charlie said embarrassed.  
  
”Of course I wanted you to. What kind of person do you think I am?” Cedric said annoyed, then he lowered his voice. ”It’s not like I go around doing that with every man I meet.”  
  
Charlie laughed. ”And I do?”  
  
”How would I know? I haven’t heard from you since this summer.” Cedric argued.  
  
”Well, I’m here now. And, yes, I have missed you!” Charlie finally admitted and grabbed Cedric around the waist, pulling him close slowly leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Cedric responded by grabbing hold of Charlie’s face and pulling it quickly towards him attacking his lips fiercely. Charlie moaned as the other boy’s tongue hungrily explored every inch of his mouth. Cedric moved from kissing Charlie’s lips to his earlobes, making him growl. Charlie felt the lips and tongue move further down his neck and lifted his head to give him better access. He loved the way this boy nibbled, kissed and licked him in all the right places. Charlie closed his eyes and enjoyed every second.  
  
”Ouch!” he suddenly yelled as a searing pain shot through him. He felt Cedric’s teeth go through his skin on his lower neck.  
”What the fuck was that all about?”  
  
”You are mine now, Charlie.” Cedric whispered. ”I’ve marked you. You belong to me.”  
  
”Marked?” Charlie yelled. ”What are you? A vampire? Who said I wanted to be marked? I thought we were just having fun.”  
  
”We are,” Cedric said confused. ”But I want you, Charlie. I don’t want to share you with anyone else.”  
  
”Well, it was a pretty crappy way of showing it. That hurts!” Charlie shouted and used his wand to heal the bleeding cut on his neck. ”I don’t want to belong to anyone and especially not a possessive, biting Hufflepuff.”  
  
”But Charlie, I thought...” Cedric started.  
  
”Forget it Cedric. Just go back up to the school.” Charlie said and turned away from Cedric. ”Here I was looking forward to seeing you again and perhaps helping you with your task, but now you’ve ruined both your chances. Good luck on your tournament, Cedric. Try marking the dragon instead.”


End file.
